Remiscence
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Vous vous souvenez tout(e)s de la scène dans crow zéro 1 ou le chef du clan pour qui travail Ken, lui demande de tuer Genji et la scène qui suis ou Ken discute avec Genji et ou Serizawa arrive discute avec Genji puis s'en va ? Imaginez que Ken ne soit pas parti mais qu'il avait tiré sur Genji et que Serizawa est entendu le coût de feu…. GenjiXSerizawa


Rémiscence Partie 1

_C'est ce que vous voulez ? Une guerre des clans ?

Après avoir dit ces mots il guetta la moindre réaction de son chef…

_ J't'ai pris la tête avec tous ces emmerdement désolé Ken, Izaki sort de l'hôpital demain… pendant tous ce temps j'ai pas mal réfléchis… maintenant je commence à comprendre le sens du mot 'Camarades', dit Genji en s'étirant

Ken marchait de longs en large le long du bord de la passerelle sur laquelle ils se retrouvaient pour discuter au calme, réfléchissant a se que lui avait dit et ordonner de faire son chef, il se retournait de temps en temps pour regarder Genji. Il ne pouvait pas faire sa pas lui, pas a Genji qui était entrain de réaliser son rêve… devenir le Roi de Suzuran

_J'te cherchait

Genji se retourna pour faire face a Sérisawa, celui qu'il comptait éclater pour devenir le Boss, malgré les sentiment qu'il avait pour le petit brun, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner se qu'il avait fait a son bras droit, le cerveau de son groupe, son ami, Izaki…

_ Qu'es-ce que tu m'veux, répondit froidement Genji, alors que celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur monter les escaliers qui les séparait

_ Faut que je te parle, répondit tout aussi froidement Sérisawa

_ Pour quelqu'un qu'on dit déprimer sa a l'air d'aller

_ C'est au sujet de Tokio…

_ Ah… D'accord vasi raconte !

_ ya rien a raconter…il a besoin d'être hospitaliser… Mais il s'en sortira !

_ Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve ? En attendant que Tokio aille mieux ?

_ Tu veux rire ? Ironisa le petit brun, le plus beau cadeau que je puisse lui faire c'est de t'envoyé a l'hosto !

_ C'est drôle se que tu dis, je pensais exactement la même chose… t'éclaté et t'envoyé la bas juste à côté de lui !

_ Tokio est mon ami, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, t'es prévenu, déclara Sérisawa avant de quitter le pont

_ Salut le pauvre !

_ La pauvreté sa rend fort

Ken avait regardé la scène sans rien dire, il s'était contenté de resté spectateur, puis il vit partir le petit brun et se retourna vers Genji, c'était le moment ou jamais….

Sérisawa commençait a s'éloigné du pont, il avait averti son rival et avait réussi à enfouir ses sentiment envers le grand brun au plus profond de lui afin de pouvoir lui dire ses mots qui avait déchiré son cœur.

Il continua alors son chemin décidant qu'il allai comme a son habitude rendre visite a son ami qui était maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital, mais un détail attira soudain son attention. Cet homme qui était avec Genji, il le connaissait s'était sur et certain il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ou…?

Il s'était alors arrêter pour réfléchir- comme si sa allait l'aider- puis les souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire, cet homme au manteau blanc il faisait parti d'un clan de yakusa, et qui plus est c'était le boss des yakusa qu'il avait tabassé… Mais que voulait-il à Genji ?

Il fit alors demi-tour lentement, après tous si son rival se faisait passez a tabac par un yakusa tant mieux il serait plus simple de le vaincre par la suite, mais un sentiment étrange lui serré le cœur.

Un coût de feu résonna, lui faisant redouter le pire, il se mit alors à courir…

_ Je vous envi tu sais ... vous prenez la vie a bras le corps sans jamais avoir peur… c'est tellement beau… j'suis tellement ému que j'en pleure… tu veux que je te dise… si j'avais vécu comme toi mes années a Suzuran… je serais probablement devenu un homme meilleur, Ken se retourna vers Genji, c'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Après avoir dit ses mots, il s'avança vers le brun qui lui faisait face, il s'arrêta à environs un mètre de lui, arborant un des sourires dont il avait le secret

_ Alors je tenais à te remercier une dernière fois… avant de se quitter…

Genji fronça les sourcilles a ces dernier mots

_ Donne moi ta main Genji

_ Hein pourquoi ?

_ Tend ta main je t'ai dit, obéît moi pour une fois, j'ai quelque chose à te donner

Genji tendis sa main vers Ken non sans ronchonner au passage, ce dernier lui donna une lettre qui semblait écrite a la main

_ Cette lettre t'expliquera pourquoi c'est la dernière fois que l'on se verra…

Genji haussa un sourcil, en regardant la lettre de plus prés, en l'ouvrant il remarqua l'emblème du clan rival a celui de son père, il fronçât de nouveau les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission. Il voulut demander a Ken se que tous cela voulait dire, mais il sentit quelque chose lui traversé la poitrine, une effroyable douleur le saisir d'un seul coût, son corps devint étrangement plus lourd et il pu sentir quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coulé le longs de corps.

Il releva les yeux vers Ken et le vit une arme a feu dans la main tendu dans sa directions tandis qu'une légère fumé s'échappai du bout du l'arme, signe qu'une balle avait été tiré.

Sa vu se troubla, mais il pu distinguer clairement le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur le visage de celui qui fut son premiers ami depuis son entré a Suzuran, il le vit ensuite s'en allez, glissant l'arme dans la poche de son long manteau blanc.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il entendit une voix qui lui semblait si lointaine a se moment, il entendit quelqu'un arrivé en courant.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler son nom au moment ou sa tête toucha le sol dans un grand fracas.

Il vit quelqu'un penché au dessus de lui, mais il ne distinguait que vaguement son visage, il senti un bras passé sous sa tête tandis que la voix qu'il reconnu enfin lui hurlait de rester éveillé, de ne pas s'endormir, de rester avec lui puis se fût le noir complet.

Fin 1ére partie


End file.
